


Talk Me Into It

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Phil speaks his mind.





	Talk Me Into It

Phil doesn’t curse, at least not on camera, or in public, or around his mum or his grandparents. Being terrible at most video games means the F-bombs do fly freely when he plays off camera. Always considerate and appropriate, he is still only human. And he is, of course, a master of innuendo, a clever work around for his self imposed standards. Even with Dan, in their most private moments, Phil doesn’t say much more than “yeah” or “right there.”

Dan babbles a filthy play by play most of the time and strings of nearly incoherent profanity when he cums. Phil loves it, it’s sexy and validating. It makes him feel virile and a little deviant. Sometimes, when the sex is breathy and charged with more affection than carnality, Dan goes quieter. His body wrapped around Phil, he’ll mutter, “Baby,” and “Phil,” and “I love you,” moved by the connection, focused on sharing the air they breathe and the pleasure they feel. In those moments, Phil only wants to hear the sighs, from Dan and him, the moans, and declarations of love, stripped of pretense and insecurity. 

Still, words have been dancing through Phil’s head for years, words that turn the warm vibration of desire into something hot and desperate. Words he whispers behind the sound of the shower spray, the weight of his cock in his hand, or when he’s alone, words he speaks to the mirror, running his hands over his chest. Words he shouts to the empty room as he works a toy in and out of himself, dizzy with arousal. 

 

It’s dark, they’d climbed into bed, clean from showers after a long day of rehearsals. They snuggle up, spooning, Dan’s arms wrap around Phil from behind and squeeze him tight. Dan is always soft after rehearsals, so proud of their achievements. 

“Night baby.” Phil says, “I love you.”

Dan nuzzles into Phil’s neck, smelling the clean skin, rubbing against the buzzed hair with his nose and his cheek, like a kitten. He often says goodnight this way, ending with a kiss right in the center of the back of Phil’s neck. Tonight that kiss is three kisses, they’re plush and lingering, his tongue darting out to taste Phil on the third. 

“Phil,” Dan’s voice is gentle, “are you tired?” 

“A little.” 

There’s a moment of hushed anticipation before Phil speaks, low but sure. “Why? Are you thinking about my cock?” Phil’s heart is racing. He wants to take it back but then again the rush is exhilarating. He can feel Dan breathing behind him. 

“Um, sorry? What did you just say?”

Phil clears his throat, “I said, are you thinking about my cock?”

Dan swallows, his breath quickens just a bit, “Phil, are you ok?”

Phil arches his back, rolling his hips. He doesn’t want to discuss this like some new kink they’re trying. He just wants to know if Dan’s ok with it so he can keep going. 

“I asked you a question, Dan. Were you thinking about your lips on my cock, your tongue flicking into my slit, tasting me?”

Dan let’s out a groan and Phil exhales sharply, relieved. Dan slides his hands under Phil’s t-shirt and spreads them over warm skin. Phil can feel him smile against the back of his neck. Dan nips at the skin there and says, “Maybe.”

“Your hands feel good, baby.” It’s so easy when he’s alone but now he questions the things he wants to say, wonders if they’ll turn Dan on, if they’ll be too much. He’s so nervous but it feels amazing, cathartic. 

“Or maybe your thinking about my fingers.” He reaches behind him to to dig his fingers into Dan’s hip. “I could roll you over, slide my long fingers inside you. I could make you whimper and beg for more.” 

“God, Phil.” Dan whispers. His hands move over Phil’s nipples and he pauses to take them both between thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching them in unison. He’s biting and licking at Phil’s shoulder, his neck. He doesn’t add his usual pornographic commentary, he just listens. Phil has Dan rapt and that, more than anything has his cock growing harder every second.

“Your ass is so incredible baby. So tight for me”

“Don’t stop talking.” Dan says and his soft mouth is moving down Phil’s spine.

Phil hums, loving the feel of lips and teeth on the tender skin of his back. 

“So tight. But you’ll open up for me, won’t you? Just for me. I know it’s not easy, taking my big cock.” 

Dan snickers, his tongue dipping below Phil’s tailbone as he pulls his pjs down, the waistband getting hung up for a moment. Dan gently shoves Phil’s hip so he rolls on to his stomach. His hands knead Phil’s ass, pulling him apart to reveal his hole. 

“Fuck. I want you Dan, I want your tongue.” Phil says, over his shoulder.

Dan ducks his head between Phil’s legs and sucks lightly on the skin of his balls. He runs his tongue up from there, until he’s licking over that sensitive rim, over and around, then he’s dipping the tip of his tongue inside. Phil’s not thinking anymore, he’s just saying what comes to mind without stopping to consider how any of it might sound. 

“Yes, god yes, baby, that feels so good. Fuck me with your tongue.” His voice is higher now, almost a whine, not something Dan hears from Phil often, at least not in this context. Phil’s cock is trapped between his body and the mattress and he ruts into the sheets, desperate but controlled, pushing himself back against Dan’s mouth every so often. His moans are loud in his own ears.

“Fuck, fuck, Dan.” Dan stands quickly to pull off his own pants and grab the lube from the bedside table. It’s so dark, he has to reach ahead and feel around like a zombie to avoid injuring himself. 

“Baby, don’t stop, please touch me.” Phil sounds so different, panting and whimpering.

When he’s back behind Phil, Dan grabs his hips and pulls him up so he’s on hands and knees. He coats his fingers in lube and pets Phil’s hole with a slippery finger, waiting for a response. Phil groans long and low and Dan slips his finger in to little resistance.

“Dan,” his voice is low again, he’s regained some composure and he knows what he wants. He never asks for anything in bed. He doesn’t need to but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

Dan gasps, working his fingers faster. That wasn’t the plan. The plan was to play with Phil’s ass until he got fed up and fucked Dan into the mattress. It’s not that Phil never bottoms, it's just rare. “You want me to?”

“Yes, god yes, fuck me Dan.”

Dan takes a deep slow breath. He seriously needs some oxygen. This isn’t a side of Phil he’s seen and he thought he’d seen all of him. It’s fucking hot.

“Ok, wow Phil. Let me just catch my breath.”

Dan gets up on his knees. He scratches his nails down Phil’s back and leans in to kiss his cheek. He lines himself up and rubs the slippery lubed head of his cock up and down over Phil’s rim as he squirms. He presses in just slightly and Phil moans so loudly, Dan jumps. 

“Do it, Dan. Open me up and fuck me. I want to feel your cock inside me.” Phil’s breaths are shaky, he’s flushed all over.

Dan pushes into Phil to an onslaught of endorphin drunk mumbles, “Fuuuck. Yes, baby yes. Fuck, goddamnit.”

Dan pulls out slowly and it feels so good but he keeps quiet, restricting himself to sighs and soft moans. He doesn’t want to risk missing something. Pushing back in, he finds a rhythm and begins steadily fucking into his wanton mess of a man.

“I love you Dan, I love your cock. Your long skinny cock, your beautiful crooked cock.”

Dan can’t help but laugh, ”I love you too, you hot little pervert.” 

Suddenly, Phil is empty and he instinctively rolls over, spreading his legs wide open for Dan to slide back in. He does, they move together with perfect timing, even in this new scene, even in the dark.

From here, Dan knows exactly how to angle and thrust, shallow at first, measured. 

Something builds in Phil, soft humming melds into low growls. “Right there.” He whispers. “Right there.” A little louder. He reaches down to stroke his aching cock, swiping precum from the tip. “Ah, aaah. Don’t stop.” 

Dan can just make out the silhouette of Phil, just taking in the sensation, the sounds. 

“I won’t baby.”

“Oh god, don’t stop, please.” Phil’s head is thrown back into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, his free hand gripping and twisting in the sheets. “Please, fuck, Dan.”

Dan leans over Phil, bringing them close, heat settling between them. Phil is gone, completely lost in his own pleasure. His grip tight, he slows his stroking and Dan knows he’s close. Dan’s looking down on Phil’s face, from this distance he can make out his sharp features. 

“Phil, open your eyes.” Phil does and Dan’s eyes lock with his. “You’re so fucking hot, Phil.” 

Phil bites his lip and gasps a breath. “Oh god, Dan I’m gonna cum.”

Dan gently pulls out and reaches between them, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. He strokes them together, continuing to thrust as he slips against Phil. 

“Cum baby.” Dan says, so tender. He watches Phil’s eyes, darker than ever, wet and half closed. 

For the first time tonight, Phil is silent and soon his chest is streaked in cum, his first, then Dan’s. Dan collapses on top of him and kisses his mouth, their tongues sweeping together lazily. Eventually, Dan slips to his side, his leg still hooked around Phil’s thigh. He’s stroking Phil’s hair back away from his forehead. Phil turns his head for another sweet kiss. 

“Dan, that was ok, right?” Phil says, finally coming back to the surface, “It’s just something I wanted to try. I didn't know I’d feel so…”

“Vulnerable?” Dan says.

“Yeah, I thought it would make me feel all dom daddy or whatever.” Phil’s laugh is musical in the dark.

Dan laughs too. “Well, maybe next time,” then, after a pause, “thank you for trusting me enough to let yourself go.” Dan goes quiet, his fingers tracing patterns in Phil’s chest hair. 

“Dan? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good” He coughs. “I’m just imagining what it would be like, hearing you say those things, while your fucking me.”

“And are the imaginings good?” Phil asks.

“So good.” Dan replies.

Phil reluctantly climbs out of bed to clean up and, when he gets back, Dan is sound asleep. Tucking himself behind Dan, he kisses his shoulder, and drifts off. 

Mostly, the sex goes back to what they are used to. It’s familiar but never mundane. Maybe Phil is more comfortable asking for exactly what he wants and maybe Dan leaves moments of quiet to be sure Phil has the opportunity to speak up. And every so often, when he’s on his back or when he’s just about to wrap his lips around Phil’s absolutely unreal cock, Dan will look up at Phil’s gorgeous blue eyes and say, 

“Talk to me, baby.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
